


Harley Quinn trying to become anti-hero

by Victorianvampiress96



Category: Harley Quinn (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Superman and Harley Quinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorianvampiress96/pseuds/Victorianvampiress96
Summary: I do not own Harley Quinn or Superman or any thing these all belong to DC.Thank you for reading comments are welcome.
Relationships: Harley Quinn and Clark Kent, Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, Past Clark Kent and Lois Lane
Kudos: 2





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's going to have a lot of abuse and sadness in the story. We are going to go more into Harley Quinn's life

It was a dark and stormy night in Gotham. It always rains in Gotham is so depressing and sad.

Harley Quinn walks down the alley. Tears running down her face pain in her stomach blood dripping down her thighs.

Wondering how she got there when did her life take this term and where did it all start was she born evil was she made it as a psychiatrist she thinks she should know this.

Harley: he never loved me he never cared. Just like everybody else in my life. In her head she's replying all the things that you could ever did to her.

And thinking about the past few hours.

When she first met the joker he reminded her a lot of her family her parents abused her and hurt her the same exact way but isn't that love?

Isn't Love supposed to hurt?

Every time her parents hurt her she thought that was love.

That's what they told her. And that's what she believed if her parents hurt her and they loved her then the joker must love her.

But tonight she realized that wasn't love he never loved her what her parents did to her wasn't love.

Tonight she realized she was everybody's fool. No one cared about her no one loved her.

She's thinking about what happened 3 hours ago.

She slides down the wall.

Harley: I'm sorry I should have protected you.

Harley decides right then and there and she will no longer be what he made her she won't be what he made her anymore.

Harley: I'm going to get a second chance. I will never be able to live a normal life and I really don't want to but I will try to be better help people like me.

Harley: but I can't get that chance here. I need to go somewhere new! Where there's no joker. no Batman. Somewhere where it's not always raining.

She looks down and saw a newspaper.

Harley: that's it I'm going to Metropolis. They call it the city of tomorrow. I mean Superman is there. But if I can handle Batman I'm sure I can handle him. Besides if I try to stay out of trouble. I wouldn't really need to worry about him.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley goes to metropolis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is good just an idea I had

Harley is getting used to metropolis. It's not as dark and depressing as Gotham is.

She wonders what Ivy is doing now. She feels bad for leaving and not telling her.

But she got to get away from joker. She's not running away well maybe she is.

Harley: how can you love someone so much and then hate in the next minute? Oh well you're not going to think about it Harley.

Harley: now what am I going to do? I suppose I should start looking for a place to crash.

Harley: maybe one of these newspapers might have a listing for apartment.

When she looks at it. Joker holds man hostage 

Seeing him. Makes her go into a fit of  
rage.

She rips the newspaper up.

Harley: I'll show you I'm better without you I'm going to change. I'm not going to be what you made me anymore!

I'm going to be one of the good guys!

#######

Harley manage to find an apartment it's not the best but hey what do you expect right.

Harley: so what am I going to do now? Well it is a new New City to explore maybe doing one more bad thing won't hurt.

######

Harley is walking down the street.

Harley: well the people were here actually smile. Now it will be my last heist?

Harley See's a store.

Harley: oh that dress will look nice on Mommy.

She hear someone screaming. turns and sees a woman and what she assumes to be her boyfriend fighting.

Harley: sweetie Love hurts. I can write a book on it. Oh well.

As she watches the couple.

The guy reminds her of the joker the way he's treating her probably not the first time.

She just can't take it anymore.

Harley: hey why don't you pick on someone your own size.

Guy: stay out of this!

Harley: why don't you get your hands off of her. Before I bash in your freaking head.

Guy: I like to see you try.

Harley jumps in the air does a flip kicks the guy feet. And she starts punching him and kicking him.

Enough! A voice said.

Harley looks and sees Superman.

Superman: the famous Harley Quinn. What are you doing here?

Harley: you know Gotham was getting too depressing for me. And with all the raining and everything.

Superman: I figured you would want to be with your boyfriend?

Harley: me and him had a falling out I'm on my own now. Maybe trying to be one of the good guys.

Superman: really?

Harley: yeah. Maybe get a second chance that's why I came here. Come on I didn't do anything wrong I didn't even bashed the guy's head in.

Superman:you might not have done anything wrong I don't need you cause any trouble here.

Harley: come on Superman I'm trying to change here.

Superman: okay. you didn't do anything wrong tonight. So I'll keep an eye on you and if you continue too stay out of trouble you can stay.

Harley: yay.

Superman: but one wrong move. And you'll be on your way back to Gotham and Arkham.

Harley: maybe I can help out with you. You know maybe I can be like your Robin.

Superman: I can manage on my own thank you. Stay out of trouble Miss Quinn.

Harley: you can count on me Superman.


End file.
